Kaprys
by Torihime
Summary: Jak sam tytuł mówi, Loki ma kaprys i postanawia zejść na Ziemię. Jednak nie w swojej postaci, a w postaci Lady Loki. W niezbyt przyjaznym barze poznaje pewnego interesującego geniusza. FrostIron mili państwo.


Loki jak zwykle siedział zagłębiony w swoich księgach, które raz po raz za jego skinięciem pojawiały się mu na kolanach. Jego ukochana biblioteka, ileż ona dla niego znaczyła. Dowiedział się stąd wszystkiego czego potrzebował. Te wszystkie tomiszcza przeżywały wspólnie z nim każde emocje: od szczęścia po ból i odtrącenie. Te ostatnie miały miejsce całkiem niedawno. Wszechojciec mianował Thora, jego starszego i zarazem głupszego brata, następcą tronu odsuwając Lokiego w cień. Ileż teraz w nim było złości i rozczarowania, które perfekcyjnie potrafił schować za maską zrozumienia i szczęścia tym, co spotkało boga piorunów. Cisnął jedną z ksiąg na podłogę. Jak ich ojciec mógł postąpić tak lekkomyślnie?! To on nadaje się na króla, a nie ten kochający wojnę idiota! W głowie mu się to nie mieściło! Odetchnął głęboko. Odyn w końcu przejrzy na swe jedno oko. Prędzej szlag go trafi lub zakocha się bezmyślnie, niż Thor zasiądzie na tronie! Bez słowa opuścił bibliotekę i udał się na Bifrost. Musiał się trochę odstresować.  
-Witaj Hemidallu -zwrócił się do odzianego w złoto strażnika bramy.  
-Książę -ten pochylił się w geście pokory. -Co cię tu sprowadza?  
-Mam zamiar udać się do Midgardu.  
-Bez zgody króla? -psotnik uśmiechnął się lekko.  
-Jakbym śmiał. Ojciec dał mi swą zgodę, co więcej prosił byś nie kontrolował moich poczynań. -mężczyzna nie wyglądał na do końca przekonanego. -Jeśli chcesz go niepokoić możesz śmiało o to zapytać.  
-Nie, nie ma takiej potrzeby wasza wysokość. -w kłamstwie Loki nie miał sobie równych, więc było rzeczą oczywistą że strażnik nie przeciwstawi się słowu Odyna. Czarnowłosy swobodnie stanął na Midgardzkiej ziemi. Rozejrzał się dookoła. Znajdował się w mieście, ogromnym wręcz mieście. Choć niczym nie mogło się ono równać z Asgardzkim pałacem.  
-Jeśli pozostanę w mej normalnej postaci to nie wzbudzę niczyjej ciekawości. -a on właśnie tego pragnął. Zobaczyć jak ludzie przyglądają mu się, zazdroszczą, walczą o niego. Przybrał wygląd ślicznej kobiety o długich, kruczo czarnych włosach. Jej głębokie, zielone oczy schowane były za firanką rzęs, a kuszące, czerwone usta były gotowe siać zgorszenie. Ubrana była w zielono-czarny gorset oraz długą spódnicę. Jako że pogoda dawała o sobie znać, ramiona zakryła czarnym, aksamitnym płaszczem. Tak wyglądający Loki, a właściwie Lady Loki, wszedł do pobliskiego baru. Kilkanaście par oczu śledziło jego ruchy aż do momentu, gdy usiadł przy ladzie. Głupi śmiertelnicy. Wystarczy ładnie wyglądać i już im się w głowach przewraca. Posłał jednemu z mężczyzn siedzącemu przy stoliku całusa w powietrzu. Kobieta siedząca przy nim od razu szturchnęła go łokciem i zaczęła coś do niego mówić. Wyglądała jakby miała mu zaraz wydrapać oczy. Loki odgarnął kilka kosmyków z czoła i rzucił czarujące spojrzenie barmanowi.  
-Co podać pięknej pani?  
-Drinka, byle nie mocnego. Nie chciałabym upić się zbyt szybko ~ -puścił mu oczko, a mężczyzna uśmiechnął się jakby mile połechtany.  
-To od razu dla mnie whisky z lodem. -usłyszał obok siebie i obrócił się w tamtą stronę. Na pustym dotąd krześle usiadł mężczyzna. Ba nie byle jaki, cholernie przystojny! Loki oblizał delikatnie usta. Kogoś takiego właśnie potrzebował. Idealnie się złożyło. Zaczynał się już nudzić. Brunet odwrócił się w jego stronę i zsunął okulary przeciwsłoneczne z nosa.  
-Nie jest ci trochę za gorąco, kochanie? -rzucił z uśmiechem, lustrując strój który miał na sobie.  
-Wręcz przeciwnie, zimno mi.  
-To trzeba sobie chlapnąć coś na rozgrzanie. Barman! Jeszcze jedno whisky!  
-Się robi panie Stark.  
-A więc Stark? -psotnik założył nogę na nogę i odgarnął włosy z szyi. Zapowiadał się ciekawy wieczór.  
-Anthony Stark, dla wszystkich Tony. -brunet spojrzał na nią zdziwiony. -Nie mów mi że mnie nie znasz?  
-A powinnam ?- czarnowłosy przyłożył palec do ust.  
-Teraz to sobie kpisz ślicznotko! Bilioner, geniusz, playboy, filantrop. To też ci nic nie mówi? Do czego to dzisiaj dochodzi? -zaśmiał się, upijając łyk ze szklanki którą mu podano. -Zdrowie panno...  
-Loki, po prostu Loki. -także chwycił swoje naczynie. Jakoś nie był przekonany do trunku który się tam znajdował. Czuł że to się źle skończy, ale ten Anthony był zbyt intrygującą osobą by teraz się wycofać.  
-Loki? Urocze imię, tak jak i jego właścicielka.  
-Czy pan mnie podrywa, panie Anthony?  
-Nikt nigdy nie nazywał mnie moim pełnym imieniem. Zaraz sobie pomyślę że to ty mnie podrywasz księżniczko. - na twarzy psotnika pojawił się delikatny rumieniec. -Podobają mi się te dwa spoglądające na mnie szmaragdy. Nie mogę oderwać od nich oczu~ -Cholera! Ten śmiertelnik sprawiał że jego kobieca postać czuła się zakłopotana.  
-Więc kto ci każe w nie patrzeć?  
-Szach, mat królewno. Stawiam ci kolejkę - i tak 10 kolejek później. Loki czuł się jak w jakimś transie. Jego umysł pracował bardzo powoli. Jedyne czego teraz pragnął to to, by Tony wziął jego kobiece ciało tu i teraz. Chciał więcej uwagi, dotyku, pocałunków. Wszystkiego co było związane ze Starkiem. Przygryzł delikatnie wargę i złączył kolana. Och! Nie mógł powstrzymać swoich myśli. Brunet musiał to zauważyć, ponieważ stwierdził że zabiera ją na przejażdżkę. Zaczęli od pocałunków w limuzynie, a kończyli na namiętnych gestach w łóżku bilionera. Wszystko w Lokim oszalało. Nigdy nie czuł się tak jak teraz. Przyjemność odbierała mu ostrość widzenia. Jedyne co teraz mógł robić to jęczeć, mruczeć, krzyczeć i błagać o więcej. Kobiece ciało było bardziej podatne na dotyk dużych i silnych dłoni. Drżało przy każdym pocałunku, każdym kontakcie. To było najbardziej ekscytujące przeżycie jakiego Loki doznał kiedykolwiek. Rankiem, gdy bóg powoli dochodził do przytomności, nawet nie zwrócił uwagi na to że jego zaklęcie osłabło do tego stopnia, że znów był sobą. Mimo że głowa zaczynała mu szumieć niemiłosiernie, a gardło paliło delikatnie to i tak czuł się jak w niebie. To teraz wyobraźcie sobie zdziwienie Tony'ego. Po nieziemskim seksie zasypiasz z piękną kobietą u boku, a rankiem na tym miejscu zastajesz jakiegoś faceta.  
-Co do cholera?! –krzyknął, aż mu coś zahuczało w głowie. To samo dotyczyło się Lokiego, który mruknął niezadowolony.  
-Na Odyna. Anthony ciszej z łaski swojej~  
-Kim ty…Jarvis?!  
- „Sir, to Loki. Przyszedł tu pan z nim wczoraj. Chociaż lepszym określeniem byłoby: wtoczył się pan"  
-Nie ważne jak się tu z nim znalazłem. Ważne jest to że wczoraj wydawało mi się że to sex bomba, a nie facet!  
-Och nie mów że nie podał ci się mój mały występ~ -psotnik otworzył leniwie oczy i spojrzał na niego. Brunet westchnął ciężko.  
-Świetnie. Czyli ona to ty? Cudnie wręcz~ Nigdy więcej nie piję z laskami w gorsetach. Mam nadzieję że chociaż to imię którym mi się przedstawiłeś jest prawdziwe, muchomorku.  
-Wypraszam sobie! Dla ciebie książę, śmiertelniku.  
-Ta yhy. A więc Loki. To imię coś mi mówi. Jarvis mógłbyś sprawdzić to dla mnie?  
-„Oczywiście sir"  
-Kim jest ten tajemniczy głos? –czarnowłosy mruknął w tors drugiego. –I czym jest do dziwne koło które masz w piersi Anthony? –mógłby tak leżeć i leżeć, gdyby nie dłoń Starka która zepchnęła go na bok.  
-Nie spouchwalaj się za bardzo. To AI które sam stworzyłem, zarządza całym moim budynkiem. Co do tego cacuszka w mojej piersi. –postukał miejsce o którym mówił. - To reaktor łukowy. Recz która podtrzymuje mnie przy życiu.- oczy Lokiego zabłysły złowieszczo.  
-Czyli jeśli zabrałbym ten reaktor, mógłbyś umrzeć?  
-Jarvis co z tymi informacjami?  
-„Loki –bóg kłamstwa wywodzący się z mitologii nordyckiej. Młodszy brat Thora, boga piorunów. Przebiegły i nieobliczalny. Potrafi przybrać dowolną postać. Do perfekcji opanował władanie magią"  
-Ten twój AI jest naprawdę inteligentny. - psotnik przeciągnął się mocno. - Czuję się zaszczycony i zdziwiony.  
-Więc uprawiałem seks z nordyckim bogiem? Chyba już teraz nic mnie nie zdziwi~ -Loki jednym ruchem dłoni narzucił na siebie ubranie, wstał z łóżka i westchnął ciężko.- Co księżniczko? Już musisz wracać? Tatuś będzie się martwił?  
-Zamilcz, albo zaraz odłączę ci zasilanie!  
-Się przestraszyłem~  
-Powinieneś. W końcu wiem jak cię unieszkodliwić.  
-Co mam zrobić byś jednak nie chciał mnie zabić?- Tony wstał powoli i podszedł do niego. Psotnik uśmiechnął się charakterystycznie.  
-Jeszcze nie czas Anthony. - pociągnął go do siebie i pocałował. Tony jakoś nie oponował, nawet lekko go odwzajemnił - Jeszcze tu do ciebie wrócę i wtedy poruszymy tą kwestię.  
-Wprost nie mogę się doczekać~  
-Do zobaczenia.- mruknął i zniknął. Wrócił na Bifrost i po konwersacji z Thorem, który usilnie starał się go przekonać do przyjścia na jego koronację, ruszył do biblioteki. Rozsiadł się w swoim osobistym fotelu i wypuścił powietrze z płuc. Uśmiechnął się do siebie. Chyba częściej zacznie robić sobie takie wypady do Midgaru.


End file.
